sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Heroes (Team Rose)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Team Rose w grze Sonic Heroes (dialogi podczas przechodzenia poziomów zostały przetłumaczone). Początek słoneczny, ale też wietrzny dzień na plaży. [[Amy Rose|Amy] siedzi sobie na leżaku pod parasolem, na którym siedzą Cream i Cheese, gdy piosenka "Follow Me" leci w tle. Amy patrzy na zdjęcie Sonica, Żabka i Chocoli w gazecie.] Amy: Ahh... Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest Sonic? nagle zdmuchuje z jej rąk gazetę. Och nie! próbuje złapać gazetę, ale się jej to nie udaje. Cream leci za zgubą, ale spada przez silny wiatr. Cream: Och! leci do góry w stronę nieba i ku uldze Amy łapie gazetę. Cheese: Chao! Amy: Wooo... i Cheese spadają na ziemię. Cream: Amy, proszę bądź bardziej ostrożna z naszą jedyną poszlaką. Amy: Masz rację. Przepraszam. zaczyna wiać coraz mocniej, próbując wyrzucić gdzieś Cream i Cheese’a w kierunku nieba. Cream: Aah! Aah! [Big rzuca wędką w stronę nieba i ratuje Cream. Następnie otwiera parasol, na którym Cream podskakuje i łapie ją w swoją rękę.] Big: Hoh! Amy: Niezły chwyt, Big! Big: Huhuhuhu... i Cream patrzą tęsknie na Żabka i Chocolę na zdjęciu w artykule. Żabek.. Cream: Chocola... Amy: No dalej, rozchmurzcie się! Znajdziemy ich. Marnujemy czas po prostu stojąc tu. No dalej, ruszajmy! Cream i Big: Okay! i Cream biegną, by przeżyć przygodę. Big potyka się, aby ich minąć, a następnie biegnie za nimi. Przed Egg Hawk podczas przechodzenia treningu Omochao (do gracza): Cześć! Jestem Omochao! W tym poziomie, można ćwiczyć różne rodzaje akcji! Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, a wiele się nauczysz. OK, jesteście gotowi do startu? Po pierwsze, wyjaśnię ci formacje. Każda “formacja” różni się w zależności od tego, kto jest liderem! Naciśnij przycisk Y albo B, by zmienić lidera, I spróbuj różnych formacji! Czy ty widzisz niebieski, czerwony i żółty symbol w prawym górnym rogu ekranu? Niebieski symbol oznacza, że lider może szybko biegać. Żółty symbol oznacza, że druga postać wybrana na lidera może latać. Czerwony symbol oznacza, że trzecia postać wybrana na lidera jest bardzo silna. Symbol postaci u dołu oznacza obecnego lidera! Następnie opowiem ci o "sygnałach formacji". Sygnały te informują o tym, która formacja jest najbardziej skuteczna z tego punktu. Kiedy sygnał jest niebieski, zalecany jest lider szybkości. Kiedy sygnał jest czerwony, zalecany jest lider siły. Kiedy sygnał jest żółty, zalecany jest lider latania. To jest "brama zmiany formacji". Lider automatycznie zmienia się po przejściu przez tę bramę! Jesteś w „formacji szybkości” gdy postać z niebieskim symbolem jest liderem. Formacja ta dysponuje bardzo dużą szybkością! Spróbujmy, zmieniając lidera na postać z niebieskim symbolem. Teraz wyjaśnię ci "Homing Attack"! Homing Attack jest naprawdę przydatny i często używany w tworzeniu prędkości. Tak więc opanuj tę technikę. Naciśnij przycisk A, by skoczyć, następnie naciśnij jeszcze raz przycisk A, by skoczyć podwójnie. To w jaki sposób korzystać z „Homing Attack”. Spróbuj skoczyć za pomocą springa. A teraz, porozmawiajmy o pierścieniach. Oto te rzeczy, które nazywamy "Pierścieniami". Ważne jest, aby zawsze mieć co najmniej jeden pierścień, dzięki temu nie tracisz życia, gdy ktoś zada tobie obrażenia. Więc nie zapomnij zebrać pierścieni. Tam są złe typki! Bierz ich! Żeby ich zaatakować, musisz użyć Homing Attack! Ponieważ Homing Attack automatycznie atakuje twoich wrogów, łatwo jest ich zaatakować! Dobra robota! Homing Attack także automatycznie trafia na springi i pudła z przedmiotami. Skorzystaj z tej techniki, aby przejść do różnych miejsc. Spróbujmy! Następnie wyjaśnij mi "Rocket Accel". To jest fajne! Rocket Accel to atak, w którym odbijesz swoich kolegów z drużyny, aby przyspieszyć! To trochę skomplikowane, więc posłuchaj uważnie. Naciśnij przycisk X, aby zebrać wszystkich razem. Gdy wszyscy są razem, puść przycisk X. Jak zaatakować za pomocą Rocket Accel! Jeśli pozwolisz, aby przycisk X przechodził przed wszystkimi razem, zrobisz zupełnie inny atak. Więc uważaj! Spróbuj! Teraz porozmawiajmy o funkcji "level up"! To się nazywa "Power Core". To służy do wyrównywania twojego bohatera! Niebieski Power Core zwiększa szybkość postaci. Żółty Power Core zwiększa poziom latania u postaci. Czerwony Power Core zwiększa poziom siły postaci. Czasem można nawet dostać Power Core, pokonując wrogów! Zniszczmy tych gości i zdobądźmy Power Core. Możesz później sprawdzić, które ataki zostały wyrównane. Potem wyjaśnię ci "formację lotu". Najpierw zmień postać z żółtym symbolem na lidera. Kiedy postać z żółtym symbolem jest liderem, jesteś w "formacji lotu". Ta formacja pozwala latać! Naciśnij ponownie przycisk A podczas skoku, aby wznieść się. Teraz możesz dotrzeć do wysokich miejsc. Spróbujmy latać z tego klifu. Podczas latania należy uważać na wskaźnik w prawym górnym rogu ekranu. Kiedy wskaźnik jest pusty, postać spadnie. Zwróć uwagę na wskaźnik i spróbuj latać tam. Następnie wytłumaczę ci "Thunder Shoot". Spróbuj wykonać Thunder Shoot, naciskając przycisk X podczas tworzenia formacji lotu. Pozwala to strzelać swych towarzyszy z drużyny do wrogów jak piłki. Strzał z Thunder Shoot jest przydatny, gdy chcesz zaszokować swoich przeciwników lub gdy chcesz wycelować w wysokie miejsca. OK, spróbujmy teraz zniszczyć wszystkich tych wrogów! Teraz wyjaśnię ostatnią formację zwaną "formacją mocy". Formacja mocy jest przydatna, aby zniszczyć wrogów i skały z silnymi atakami! Najpierw zmień postać z czerwonym symbolem na lidera. Spróbuj nacisnąć przycisk X i zniszczyć te duże skały i pojemniki tam! OK, spróbujmy teraz zniszczyć wszystkich tych wrogów! Być może zauważyłeś już to, ale jeśli naciśniesz przycisk X we właściwym czasie podczas formacji mocy, wykonasz wszystkie typy ataków kombi. Naciśnij przycisk X podczas skakania tutaj, aby wykonać specjalny atak. Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? Teraz powiem o ostatnim specjalnym ataku. "Team Blast"! Gdy wskaźnik w prawym górnym rogu jest pełny, można zaatakować za pomocą funkcji Team Blast, naciskając przycisk Z. Jest to ostateczny atak, który można wykorzystać, gdy jesteś w pułapce! Spróbujmy pozbyć się tych gości. Miernik Team Blast jest zasilany przez zbieranie przedmiotów, Pierścieni, pokonanie wrogów lub używania akcji formowania! To wszystko! Zrobiłeś świetnie! Wiedziałem, że zrobisz dobrze! Dotknij tego celu, aby zakończyć ten etap! Wracaj w każdej chwili, jeśli chcesz ćwiczyć! Powodzenia! podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Big: Hmm. Czy te ruiny się poruszyły? Ten obszar jest niebezpieczny, więc uważajcie, aby nie spaść. Ta słodka króliczka może to zrobić. Hooheee! Cream: Myślę, że powinniśmy tam wejść. O rety, tu jest wiele złych robotów! Cream (do gracza): Amy i ja automatycznie uderzymy wrogów za pomocą Auto Homing, gdy zbliżamy się do nich w procesie tworzenia mocy. Amy: Spokojnie, ja się nimi zajmę! podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Amy: Wow! Co za przepiękny biały pałac… Cream: Amy, nie przyszliśmy tu, by pozwiedzać. Big: Żabek… Amy: Dlaczego nie wybierzemy się tam? Cream (do gracza): Uważaj na opadające skały z kamiennych filarów po bokach ścieżki! Big (do gracza): Jeśli możemy jeździć prądem z tego wentylatora, możemy bez problemu to przejść. Czy powinienem użyć mojej parasolki? Cream: To żaden problem dla pana Biga! Amy (do gracza): Możemy podróżować na długie dystanse, poruszając się we wszystkich kierunkach za pomocą parasolki Biga. Big (do gracza): To dobra sztuczka, by użyć dodatkowego podnoszenia! Amy: Patrzcie na te olbrzymie żółwie! Cream: Tak zabawnie wygląda pływanie! Big: Odnajdę Żabka I razem pójdziemy na ryby! Przed walką z Egg Hawk Hawk przelatuje nad oceanem i ruinami. Dr. Eggman: A więc wy jesteście tymi, którzy chcą się zabawić z moją armią robotów! Amy: Doktor Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Wy małe bachory! Pokażę wam parę sztuczek! podczas walki Amy: Eggman, znów się do niczego nie nadajesz? Cream: Doktorze Eggman, nie powinien pan powodować tyle kłopotów. Big: To nie-nie, doktorku. Eggman: Initiate Rotary Attack! Amy: Czy nie jesteś gotowy? Cream: Doktorze Eggman, naprawdę myślę, że powinien pan zrezygnować! walce Eggman: To jeszcze nie koniec! Poszukiwania w Grand Metropolis Rose stoi na jednym z budynków. Cream: Amy, jesteś pewna, że pan Sonic tu jest? Amy: Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości! Moje serce nigdy się nie myli. Cream: Pewnie masz rację. podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Amy: Co za wielka roślina! Cream: Te budynki są tak wysokie, że kręci mi się w głowie! Big: Żabek, gdzie jesteś? Cream: Czuję się jakbym była na schodach! Wow, mogę szybko biegać teraz! Myślę, że powinniśmy tam wejść. Cream (do gracza): Podczas jazdy na rynnach, użyj przycisku X, by przyśpieszyć I lewej gałki kontrolnej, by balansować. podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Big: Hmmm? Złe roboty są wszędzie! Co powinniśmy wpierw zrobić? Brzmi nieźle! Cream: Moje ciało czuje się lżejsze, gdy lecę z tego miejsca! Amy: Kochani! Zejdźmy stąd na boki. Big: Hmmm? Tam coś jest. Amy: Oczywiście, mamy pewność, że z tego powodu trafimy do celu. Przed walką z Team Sonic Rose czekają na wysokiej platformie w Grand Metropolis, gdy pojawia się tam Team Sonic. Amy: Mam cię! Mój ukochany! Sonic: Amy, co ty tutaj robisz? Amy: Tym razem nie uciekniesz od małżeństwa! podczas walki Amy: Sonic, poddaj się! Tym razem jesteś mój! Cream: Panie Sonic, czy Chocola nie jest z wami? Big: Żabek, gdzie jesteś? Rozrywka w Casino Park Rose spaceruje w Casino Park. Amy jest zrozpaczona po tym, jak Sonic uciekł jej sprzed nosa razem z [[Tails|Tailsem] i Knucklesem.] Amy: Awww… Cream: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobił to tylko po to, by mógł uciec. Pan Sonic musi naprawdę być… Amy: Naprawdę… czym? Cream: Ah… nic… haha… Amy: Już wiem, co zrobimy! Znajdziemy Eggmana i ja znajdę MOJEGO Sonica. Gotowi? podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Amy: To miasto przypomina mi Casinopolis! Cream: Spójrzcie na te wszystkie neonowe światła. Big: To miasto nigdy nie śpi. Amy (do gracza): Krótko mówiąc, podczas gdy jesteśmy piłkami, spróbuj poruszać lewym kciukiem, w prawo i w lewo, aby wpłynąć na kierunek piłek. Big: Góra? Amy: Ach, jesteśmy z powrotem tam, gdzie zaczęliśmy. Cream: Amy, użyjmy pinballa i przedostajmy się na górę. Big (do gracza): Naciśnij przycisk A, aby zatrzymać rolki spinningowe, gdy piłk znajduje się w dużym automacie. Amy: Kręci mi się w głowie! Cream: To jest mój król, kręci mi się w głowie! Amy: Myślę, że musimy włączyć przełącznik, aby otworzyć te drzwi. podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Cream (do gracza): Gdy będziemy piłką, przesuń gałkę kontrolną w prawo i w lewo, aby lekko zmienić kierunek piłki. Cream: Niedobre roboty przed nami! Cream (do gracza): Jeśli schwyta mnie robot podobny do meduzy, nie będziesz w stanie się ruszyć. Jeśli mnie on złapie, proszę, uratuj mnie! Amy: Uważajcie, by nie spaść! Cream: Następny stół to pinball z BINGO. Big: Co to jest BINGO? Amy: Po prostu trzeba zapalić światło za pomocą numerów. Jesteście gotowi? Big: BINGO! Amy: BINGO! Cream: Tu jest mnóstwo złych robotów! Amy: Kochani! Zejdźmy stąd na boki. Big: Mogę to zrobić. Wow, macie rację! Cream: BINGO! Amy: Może możemy użyć kostek do gry, aby dostać się na drugą stronę, jeśli najpierw je zatrzymamy. Przed walką z Robot Carnival Rose stoi na platformie w Casino Park, z którego próbuje znaleźć wyjście. Na miejsce nadlatuje Doktor Eggman. Eggman: Znowu wy! się po głowie Amy: Doktor Eggman! Big: Znowu on. Eggman: Już po dobranocce, dzieciaczki. Czas was ukołysać… podczas walki Eggman: Brać ich! Amy: Myślę, że lekceważysz naszą siłę! Cream: Doktorze Eggman, proszę nam nie przeszkadzać. Big: Zejdź nam z drogi. Amy: Tylko ilu ich tam jest? Cream: Tych robotów nie ma końca! Big: Jest ich zbyt dużo! Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Amy: Czy to wszystko, na co cię stać? Cream: Doktorze Eggman, proszę zrezygnować! Big: Wystarczy! Eggman: Hmph, to jest dopiero początek! Zjazd w Rail Canyon Cream, Cheese I Big zjeżdżają na rynnach w Rail Canyon, dalej szukając zaginionych: Żabka i Chocolę. Big: Hmm… Wyczuwam Żabka. Cheese: Chocola-Chao! Cream: Cheese mówi, że Chocola jest blisko! Amy: No dobra, ruszajmy! podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Amy (do gracza): Podczas jazdy na rynnach użyj przycisku X, aby przyspieszyć, a lewą gałką kontrolną - do zachowania równowagi. Cream (do gracza): By przeskoczyć z rynny do rynny, użyj lewej gałki kontrolnej, a następnie naciśnij przycisk A. Big: Hmmm? Tam coś jest. Brzmi fajnie! Amy: Uważajcie, kochani! Cream: OK! Big: Okie dokie! Amy: Przyjaciele! Uważajcie na siebie! Cream: Aaaahh! Big (do gracza): Porusz lewą gałką kontrolną w lewo i prawo, a następnie naciśnij przycisk A, by przeskoczyć z rynny do rynny. Big: Możemy prawdopodobnie rozpędzić się do tego słupa, by wejść na górę. Amy, dlaczego ty nie użyjesz Tornado Hammer bliżej tego. Cream: Tu jest zbyt dużo złych robotów! Big: Wow, macie rację. Wyglądający jak nosorożec pociąg zmierza w naszą stronę! Amy: Nie martw się o to! Ruszajmy dalej! Cream: Szyna się kończy! Big: Uważajcie! Amy: Aaah, uważajcie! podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Cream: To naprawdę wygląda niebezpiecznie. Big: Spójrzcie na te wszystkie armaty. Amy: Zobaczmy, co oni tam mają. To musi być wewnętrzny mechanizm tej olbrzymiej armaty. Cream: Część środkowa jest tam, gdzie wkłada się kule armatnie, prawda? Big: Możemy się poruszać w lewo i prawo w powietrzu, tak? Cream: Aaa!! Amy: Taaaaak! Przed walką z Egg Albatross Eggman pojawia się niespodziewanie na swojej latającej maszynie. Amy: Coś tu jest nie tak… Cream: Cheese, wkrótce znowu będziesz z Chocolą! Big: Żabek, też? Amy: Dopadnijmy go, zanim zrobi to Sonic. Będzie zapatrzony we mnie po uszy! podczas walki Amy: To jest to… gotowi? Cream: Tak! Eggman: Będziecie tego żałować! Amy: Zrobiliśmy to! Cream: Ale jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, Amy! Big: Ten statek wciąż jeszcze nie zszedł! Eggman: Odwrót! Amy: Teraz jesteśmy, prawda? Cream: Amy! Eggman ucieka! walce Eggman: Zapłacicie mi za to! Po pokonaniu Egg Albatross sprawdza pokonanego Eggmana leżącego na podłodze w [[Bullet Station]. Jest zaskoczona, gdy głowa Eggmana spoczywa z brzucha, ujawniając, że jest to tylko model stworzony jako przynęta dla zespołu. Model mówi głosem Eggmana. Amy potrząsa pięścią I gwałtownie tupie o podłogę.] Dr. Eggman (model): Muhahaha! Muhahaha! Amy: Hej! To tylko jakaś głupia kopia! jest bardziej skupiony na Żabku, jak zawsze, ale jest rozczarowany. Big: Żabek… gdzie jesteś? Wracajmy do domu... Cheese jest w melancholii po braku Chocoli. Cream: Cheese, coś jest nie tak? Cheese: To Chocola! Cream: Tak... Amy: PORWANIE! Cream: Ale dlaczego? Amy: Nie jestem do końca pewna, ale sądzę, że Eggman może mieć coś z tym wspólnego! I nie pozwolimy mu tak po prostu z tym uciec. Dobra, zbierajmy się stąd! Cheese: Chao! Cream: OK! Big: Okie-dokie! zmierza w kierunku Eggmana. Przed Frog Forest podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Amy: Jesteście gotowi? Cream: Chocola… Big: Żabek… Cream: Tam są tajemnicze żaby które wzywają na tym terenie deszcz! Big: Brzmi nieźle! Cream: Tam jest żaba! Big: Uważajcie! Amy: Czy powinienem mieszać wiatr, aby rozdrobnić ten kwiat? Cream: Uważajcie, by nie spaść. podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Big: Chciałbym, by Żabek był tutaj w tej dżungli… Cream: Tam jest żaba! Nie mogę uwierzyć… Te czarne żaby są złe! Amy: Lepiej trzymajmy się z daleka od tych czarnych żab! Big: Na górę? Cream: Tam znowu jest czarna żaba! Amy: Mamy szczęście! Mogą zostać pokonane przez owoce! Przed walką z Team Chaotix Rose i Team Chaotix run wpadają na siebie w Lost Jungle. Vector: Przepraszam panie, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym was o coś zapytać. Amy: Jeśli chodzi o randkę, to będziesz musiał czekać! Vector: RANDKA?! Myślisz, że to jakiś żart, smarkaczu? Espio: A teraz… oddaj mi tego Chao po dobroci... lekko zdenerwowana, przytula Cheese’a ochronnie. Cream: Założę się, że to wy zabraliście Chocolę. Vector: Co?! Big: To nie jest miłe dokuczać moim przyjaciołom! [Charmy przewiduje bitwę i staje się podekscytowany.] Charmy: Tak… Czas zaszaleć! podczas walki Amy: Nie będziemy wśród takich przegranych, jak ty! Vector (do gracza): Niektóre postacie są lepiej dostosowane do formacji wroga. Będę prowadzić atak gdy wrogowie są w formacji prędkości. Vector: Nieźle. Ale tu nie będzie tak łatwo! Przechadzka w Hang Castle Rose wchodzi do Hang Castle z nadzieją na odszukanie Żabka i Chocoli. Jest tam strasznie. Big zaczyna się niepokoić. Big: Chyba się zgubiliśmy. Cream: To miejsce jest straszne! Amy: No dalej! Nie chcecie znaleźć Chocoli i Żabka? Uda nam się! Big: Muszę wziąć się w garść dla nas wszystkich… mmm! podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Big: Co to? Big (do gracza): Uważaj na reflektor. Mamy kłopoty, jeśli nas zauważą! Big: Ahhiiee! Zamek odwrócił się do góry nogami! podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Amy: OK! W końcu jesteśmy w środku. Cream: Ja się strasznie boję. Big: Nie martw się, jestem przy tobie. Amy: Przyjaciele, uważajcie! Cream: OK! Big: Okie dokie! Cream: Coś nieprzewidywalnego może się zdarzyć z tym przełącznikiem. Amy: Skaczcie! Amy (do gracza): Użyj hamulców i wskocz! Przycisk X do hamowania i przycisk A, by skoczyć. Big: Aha, to uderzymy! Hej, znów jest ten przełącznik. Przed walką z Robot Storm Rose stoi na platformie w Hang Castle, gdzie widzi Doktora Eggmana na jego [[Egg Mobile].] Amy: Wąsata małpo! Ty zabrałeś Chocolę i Żabka, czyż nie?! Eggman: Hmph! A nawet jeśli… to co? Cream: Proszę zwrócić Chocolę! Cheese: Chocola Chao! Big: Oddawaj Żabka! podczas walki Eggman: Brać ich! Amy: Zróbmy to dla Chocoli i Żabka. Jesteście gotowi? Cream: Absolutnie! Big: Okie dokie! Amy: Ilu ich tam jest? Cream: Tych robotów nie ma końca! Big: Jest ich za dużo! Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Amy: To jest najlepsze, co możesz zrobić? Cream: Doktorze Eggman, proszę zrezygnować! Big: Już wystarczy! Eggman: Hmph, to jest dopiero początek! Nie bądźcie tacy podekscytowani, chłopcy… To było za łatwe… Przed Egg Fleet niebie, jest podziwiana cała armada z Egg Fleet na czele. Doktor Eggman wyśmiewa się z bohaterów, którzy próbują do niego dotrzeć. Dr. Eggman (głos): Muhahaha... wy głupcy musicie wszyscy życzyć sobie śmierci? Podziwiajcie ten niezwyciężony okręt wojenny, zbudowany przez ręce geniusza. Jego moc… jest nieporównywalna w całym wszechświecie! Amy stoją na platformie wojennej. Amy: Chcesz walki, dostaniesz ją! Dorwijmy tego bufona! podczas przechodzenia poziomu pierwszego Amy: Lecimy za wysoko! Cream: To straszne. Big: Nie widzę niczego poza chmurami, lepiej nie spaść. Amy (do gracza): Trzymaj się z dala od tych markerów! Tam właśnie zmierzają armaty! Cream (do gracza): Wygląda na to, że możemy wspiąć się na górę, jeśli złapiemy prąd zbiegający z tego wentylatora. Może użyjesz swojej parasolki, panie Big? Cream: Amy, powinniśmy być w stanie wyciągnąć śrubę z tornada. Amy: Dlaczego on potrzebuje tak tyle statków? Cream: Może po prostu miał dużo czasu na rękach? Big: Spójrzcie na wszystkie statki rybne ... tęsknię za Żabkiem i łowieniem ryb! Chciałbym, by Żabek był na tym wielkim statku. Big (do gracza): Użyj Thunder Shoot, by zatrzymać armaty. podczas przechodzenia poziomu drugiego Amy: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Cream: To całkiem przytłaczające. Muszę się ze sobą wyciągnąć! Big: Żabek! Big (do gracza): Jeśli będziemy tak stać, grunt może zniknąć. Lepiej idźmy. Big: Armaty są super silne! Uważajcie też na ogień. Amy: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on zbudował coś takiego… jest ogromne! Cream: Może on zbytnio nie lubi sąsiadów? To jest szczęście. Amy: Taaaak! Roboty Eggmana są wszędzie! Cream: Co teraz zrobimy? Big: Okie dokie. Jestem gotowy. Cream: Aaaa… Big: Hooheee! Amy: To pióro przypomina mi ostatni atak na Egg Carrier! Cream: Byłaś wcześniej w tej bitwie? Co? Ty też, panie Big? Big: Żabek! Aha, Będziemy go uderzyć! Przed walką z Egg Emperor Rose znajduje się w Egg Emperor, gdzie widzą Doktora Eggmana. Cream: Doktor Eggman! Cheese: Chao Chao! Big: Żabek, gdzie jesteś? Amy: To twoja wina, że ja i Sonic nie jesteśmy razem! Będziesz tego żałował do końca swoich dni! Eggman: Hmph! Dość tego! Amy, Cream, Big! Czas, byście poznali stwórcę! podczas walki Eggman: Pokażę wam, czym jest prawdziwe zło! Amy: OK., dajmy wszystko, co mamy! Prawie jesteśmy na miejscu!! Cream: Tak! Big: OK! Eggman: To jeszcze nie koniec, kłopotliwi głupcy! Big: Ten robot szarżuje prosto na nas, jeśli jest w wystarczająco odległym dystansie. Staraj się nie zostawiać z tyłu. Amy: Zakończymy to. Cream: Nie odejdę, dopóki Cheese I Chocola nie będą razem! Big: Trzymaj się, Żabek! Eggman: Nie poddam się tak łatwo! Pokonany! Niemożliwe! Nieeeee! Po pokonaniu Egg Emperor + zakończenie Rose wpatrują się w pokonanego fałszywego Eggmana w jego twierdzy. Podróbka rozpuszcza się w ciemną ciecz, a Żabek i Chocola wychodzą z kałuży. Big jest ekstatyczny, kiedy podnosi Żabka w górę i bawi się z Żabkiem. Big: ŻABEK! Hehehehehe... i Chocola latają ku sobie nawzajem I obejmują się szczęśliwie. Cheese: Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao! ciemnej cieczy daje się słyszeć tajemniczy głos... Neo Metal Sonic: Dane Chaosa... zostały skopiowane. Cream: Tak się cieszę, Cheese! Big: Huhuhehehe... Cheese: Amy Chao Chao! Amy i Cream: Hahahaha! widzi Team Sonic z niewielkiej odległości. Cream: Hej, czy to nie pan Sonic? reaguje na tę informację i pędzi w stronę Sonica. Amy: Aha! Mam cię, Sonic! SONIC!! Cream i Big: Hehehehe! Hahahaha! końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Heroes